The secret inside you
by Tazwalker
Summary: A young man gets caught up in events he barely can understand and a young women will have to teach him about a secret inside him


A StarWars-CrossOver  
Be warned: the age rating has a reason!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not a native speaker, so please forgive me grammar- and spelling mistakes. feel free to inform me if you find a mistake.

**Fighting agian**

Robin stood between many of other fans, waiting for her "heroes" to appear on stage and answering questions. Leonie poked her into the ribs, looking excited. "Here they are!", she screamed. Robin rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was a fan, yeah, she thought one of the male actors was rather hot. With his sea-blue eyes and his dark hair and...She shook her head. It was not good to think about an earthling like that. Only would lead her down the road of ruin.  
The actors appeared on stage, the people around her started cheering and clapping and screaming.  
They stood on the stage and started answering questions. The people raised their hands when having a question and waited till it was their turn. It all went down very neat.  
But Robin could not enjoy that. All day long she had this feeling, this prickling in the back of her head, like something was about to happen. Something bad. And because of her skills, the skills she learned a long time ago, she could not ignore it. This made her think about all the things that happened before she came her, before she came to...  
Leonie interrupted her thoughts by snapping her arm and dragging her to the micro to ask something.  
Robin could not help it but smirking from on ear to another. Leonie babbled nervously and the blond guy, his name was Bradley, answered a part of it and looked to his right, telling the guy with the incredible blue eyes named Colin to take over. Leonie's knees almost stopped doing their job, so Robin dragged her back into the crowd.  
This prickling got stronger...  
Robin turned around in circles trying to see the reason for it. But no one of those people was a threat. Her senses did not pick out anyone. No one of them sent bad signals. They were happy, excited. Nothing bad.  
Then her eyes met the entrance door and she knew it.

A second before it happened she knew it and she pulled Leonie aside.  
The doors burst open and they ran in: guys in white armour, carrying strange looking weapons. Well, strange looking for everyone but Robin. She knew who they were but not what they wanted.  
The people around her started screaming and retreating to the wall on the other side of the hall.  
One of the guys said with a steamed and /, filtered voice and a strange accent: "Nobody moves! Get back to the wall and stay there!"  
"What do you want?", a woman about 35 years old asked.  
"Stay back!", the soldier said, pointing at her with his laser-gun. "The imperial Lord will be here soon. Do as we say, and no harm will come to you!"  
Robin's blood curdled. "Invasion", she whispered. Leonie looked at her in shock: "What did you say? How do you know that? You can't know that!" The people slightly started to panic.

Robin knew this would not go down smoothly. Earthlings never could control themselves. So she reached out with her gift, suggesting the soldiers that they had struggle to breath. Some of them started coughing, others checked their armour-displays on their left arm for malfunctions of the systems. "What is going on?" their commander asked. Robin stepped forward. "Maybe you are reacting to something in the air?" Leonie tried to pull her back. "No", she whispered, "they gonna kill you!" Robin freed herself from her arm. "Let the fuck go of me. I know what I am doing." She made some more steps forward.  
The commander raised his gun, pointing at her. "Step back, woman! You do not know what you are talking about." She continued walking and kept her mind-trick up, raising her hands in defence.  
"It is not the air, Commander", one of the soldiers said. Robin allowed herself a twitch of the corners of her mouth. "This is gonna be so much fun", she thought. It was a long, long time since she had her last real fight. She was looking forward to what was coming and she reached out with her senses to call something.

Now more soldiers put their weapons to towards her. She saw laser-guns, stunners, but they also had vibro blades. But short ones, so they would not be a problem for Robin.  
She reached out with her senses to find all the soldiers, all those she wanted to take out. All of a sudden she felt a well known presence and she almost screamed in joy. This was good, it meant they were already here. "Good. Now let's play", she thought. Her weapon was ready.

"If you know what's good for you, get your men and leave this planet or this will be your last day in this universe!" she called them out. She started running.

She could feel how all of them pulled the trigger down but the second the first shots reached her, her weapon fell into her hand,she activated it. A sonorous buzzing was not the only sound to hear; everytime she led a shot back to its owner, a loud whizzing came up and the weapon was glooming one step brighter. All of that happened within seconds. It felt good finally using her powers again. The soldiers lay on the floor, all of them were dead. Robin just stood there, her lightsabre high up her head, holding it with both hands. She could feel the people behind her, standing there in shock, staring at her. She also felt the other soldiers on the roof getting ready to burst through and kill her.

"Robin...", Leonie stuttered in shock. "What the fuck...?" "Stay back, Leonie. This is not over. Stay down people."  
She looked up to the roof, which was made out of glass, knowing that the soldiers could see her too. A big grin became visible on her face. She pushed another button on her lightsabre and a second blade appeared on the other end of the cylinder, just as blue as the other one. The glass broke and they came down. Within seconds Robin jumped towards them, using her skills to get higher, she sent the shots back to the shooters, the soldiers fell to the ground. She spun around like a whirlwind, almost too fast for the eye to see. Just seconds later the danger was gone and all she could feel was the presences of the people around her. She looked around.  
What she saw was exactly what she always had feared.

**Revelation**

They were scared. Almost more than they were when the soldiers burst in. She deactivated her lightsabre, looking at it in her hand. She had missed the feeling of it. She remembered who she was and what her job was now. She could not change the fact that those earthlings still thought, they are the only intelligent beings in the universe. Now they will get loads of surprises.  
"You need to stay calm. Help will be here soon.", she said calm. She felt that known presence getting closer, so she turned around into the direction he was coming from, towards the stage.  
Leonie chased her, walking besides her: "Robin, what the fuck is going on! Who are you? What did you just do? You KILLED them!" She screamed in tears.  
Robin stopped, looking Leonie straight in the eyes: "THIS is an invasion! Those guys are from another planet and they are here to make prisoners of ALL of you!" She turned around, so everyone could hear her. "Those guys", pointing at the soldiers, " are imperial Stormtroopers. They are trained to kill. They do not care about anything. Just following orders. Now, if you want to get out of here ALIVE, you will have to do as I say. Stay calm, wait with me for help to come." She turned to the stage again, took the 3 little steps to get up there and took a deep breath. The guy with the blue eyes looked at her...her knees started shacking. "Stop it!", she forced herself.  
He and his friends came up to here.  
"Hey, I am Colin.", he said. "I know", she looked away.  
"So, I assume that means you are not human, either." "I am just as human as you are, I am just not born on earth." "What is gonna happen now?" He focused her with his eyes and she could feel his strong will and his wish to know the truth. But, more important, she could feel his presence very clear. "Could it be...", she wondered. She could not sense any fear, so she looked him straight into the eyes.  
"The saftey-guards of the new republic well be here soon. They will fight them away. It seems like a fight is already progressing in the space above us. They will come and get everyone outta here."  
"But we have to hurry up!", a familiar voice reached her ears and she ran towards him, embracing him like the old friend that he was. "Corran, it's so good to see you!" "It's been far too long, Robin", he replied with his nice raspy voice. He pulled her back, beholding her face. "You look as good as always", he said smiling. "And you look like an old man" she said jokingly. His red hair was longer now and he had grown a beard. But his green eyes sparkled like they did back in the day. He looked down at her: "Well, next to this clothes I still look like a youngling." They shared a short moment of a laughter. But this was not the time to be horsing around. This was serious. She realized that the people stared at them, mumbling stuff. Yeah, ok, she totally forgot about this. She just fell back into speaking basic, the common language in the universe. Of course, they did not understand it.  
"Now, please follow me and my friend Corran outta here. We will protect you but we only can do that, if you do exactly as we say. Stay with us, stay close. This will save your life." Corran nodded, Robin nodded, and they walked towards the door. She could feel Colin catching up with her, holding step with her. "Where are we going now?", Colin asked. She looked at Corran. "A ship is waiting outside to get you and those people outta here.", Corran said.  
"We all gonna leave this damned planet", she answered Colin. "Damned? Why do you say that? Why do we have to leave in the first place?", Colin was troubled.  
"Colin, I know you have many questions. All of you do. I understand that. But now it's not the time. We gotta get everyone to safety first, ok?" She looked at him softly and he gave her a smile for that. She could feel her heart jump. "Be mindful of your feelings.", Corran warned her. "I know, but can't you see that he is special'?",Robin whispered. "He is, but we'll have to deal with that later. Focus. I know it is hard for you, you've been here for far too long...", he said, and she could feel a wave of disappointment from him. "I had no choice.", she said, more to herself. But at that second she saw something that lightened up her heart massively. They had left the building and there she stood: her pride, the one thing that made her feel home and safe: an old YT-1300 freighter, tuned with everything money could buy. She was fast, she was dangerous, she was her heart and soul:

the Dark Revelation.

**Through the Galaxy**

She started walking faster towards her ship as her Co-pilot stepped outside the ship . A great, big, walking flokati, grumbling something strange in his language. "Lowie!", she screamed, nearly started running towards him. They fell into each other arms, but just for a second. She turned around. They let go of each other. Lowie went back inside while Robin looked at Corran with questioning eyes. "Ok, here is how we do that. You take over the command over your old squadron, being the escort for the ships leaving with the refugees. Good luck, Captain", he said saluting with his lightsabre. She returned the greeting. "Ten persons can come with me, the others please follow Corran!" she instructed the people standing there. This was the moment an A-Wing-Fighter crashed down just one mile away and a huge wave of dust and dirt covered them up. Everyone screamed in fear. Robin knew the pilot was gone. She could feel dozens of lives fade away while standing there. The fight had reached the planet fully and they had to evacuate immediately. The people started running to the ships waiting for them next to the Revelation. She activated her lightsabre in her hand because she could feel danger coming closer. And there they came: more Stormtroopers, firing at will at everything that moved. She had to return a few blaster-shots to sender until everyone got inside her ship and she could hear Lowie grumbling: [Hurry up, Robs!] She ran inside, beat the button to close the ramp and ran towards the cockpit. Running into the launch, she almost ran over Colin, who stood there staring at the large instruments everywhere, wondering what this was. "Sit down and hold onto something! This is gonna be a rough ride!", she demanded. He nodded and took a seat. Entering the cockpit, she could feel how they took of. The Revelation was on her way. What a good feeling. "Welcome back, Mistress Hawkings! Good to have you here again, I was so worried..." "Shut the fuck up, EV-9D9!", Robin said angrily. "Of course, Mistress.", the protocol droid replied hastily. Robin paid no more attention to her, jumped into the pilot's seat, put on her headset and said: "This is Captain Robin Victoria Hawkings on board of the Dark Revelation. Rogue-Squadron, gather around me and wait for orders. We gotta get as many ships outta here as we can." A choir of voices answered her happily. They all were happy to have her back and they all told her.

Colin took a seat, closing the weird kind of seatbelt. This was the weirdest day in his life. He had some strange days before, but this was just insane. And this young woman...Her black hair was so long, it came all the way down to her hip. Her eyes, well, sometimes they seemed to be green, but one blink and they seemed brown. Must be both somehow. And there was something about her, something he could not put his finger on. He was very much drawn to her. And there was something weird, but maybe he was imagining this: with her around the "feeling" of the world around him changed. He could not find the proper words for it. So he just shrugged and tried not to be afraid because it became obvious, that there was a big fight going on outside. He could hear things hitting the ship. "I could swear, I can feel the fear in the air in this ship." But just here, in the launch. The cockpit was a completely different thing. It almost seemed that they had fun in there. A big bolt-like droid thing rolled through the launch starting to work on some of the instruments, making funny beeping-noises. Bradley, Angel, Morgana and some fans where sitting next to him, all of them looking scared and confused. "I GOT THE MOTHERFUCKER!" a scream from the cockpit reached his ears. He couldn't help it but smiling. A giant scream from this walking teddy bear came next. "Does he have a button in his ear?", Colin wondered randomly. The swearing and screaming got more and louder and it felt like they were having a blast. The ship trembled quite a lot now and he had the feeling, that they were not flying straight ahead. But some system he did not know about made it feel like actually driving a car. Well, he assumed that it felt the same. Not having a driving license made it kinda hard to compare. But he rather not thought about. He'd like to think about her...  
"Colin, isn't this just fun!", Bradley tried to cheer them all up, poking Colin into his ribs. "Yeah, the best time I fucking ever had." Colin said and the irony in his words just could not be ignored.

Meanwhile, Robin really had a blast in the cockpit. She finally felt like herself again. Using her powers and the joystick for the automatic laser-guns of the Revelation she blew the imperial bastards out of the sky. A X-Wing-fighter approached from the right side to flank her. "Hey, Rogue-Leader, looks like you rusted a bit", Biggs made fun of her. Lowie spun the ship around like coin thrown up in the air while Robin helped 5 more Tie-Fighters along the way to nirvana. "You clearly forgot who I am!", she said jokingly. From her headset she could hear the nasal voice of Admiral Sien Sovv, a typical sullustan with almond-shaped black eyes, facial jowls called dewflaps and large, round ears. "Rogue-Leader, secure our leaving-point, time to get out of here." "Copy that, Admiral." She switched to the squadron's communication channel. "Ok, everyone. It's time to get everyone outta here. Here are the coordinates", she gave Lowie a hint with her head and he moved a switch on the control panels. One after another they let her know they received the coordinates by letting their communicators clicking twice. She switched the channel again. "This is Captain Hawkings, all fleeing ships retrieve to our sector and get outta here. Meeting-Point coordinates have been submitted to all of you." The display showed her that the ships followed her orders and one after another jumped into hyperspace and into safety. "This is mother ship Merciless, all units retreat to meeting point. We can't help this planet anymore." Ok", Robin said, "you've heard Sovv, let's get the hell outta here. See you on the other site." Lowie pushed a few buttons and pulled some switches and the dark space, sparkling with stars, turned into a light tunnel. They made it.

Lowie looked at her, clearly having questions. "Shoot", she said. [You know you never should have left in the first place], he said. After all these years she did understand his grumbled language very well. [I was worried I would never see you again.] "Oh, come on Lowie, you know I can take care of myself. And you know that my assignment was to see if this planet was ready for the knowledge they now got accidentally. And now we have to check on our passengers. I am afraid they might freak out very soon." [Yeah, you are right. You take care of them, I will take care of your ship and after that, we should take some time to talk.] "We will, Lowie. Even though I always got the messages with everything going on in the new republic, I am curious to know what went down besides that." [But Corran kept you informed, right! If not, I am gonna chew his head off] She got up from her seat, laughing loud. "He did, Lowie. Don't worry, no more dead people today."

9D9 and Lowie followed her into the launch. "R4, how bad is it?" she asked the little droid working on the computers. A long aria of beeps was the answer. 9D9 did her job and translated it: "He says the energy-systems will not make it long, the main drive took a good hit. He managed to override the system so we will make it to our destination. But he suggests that Lowie and he should start fixing damages immediately." "Go ahead then", Robin said and R4 and Lowie disappeared into the innards of the ship. "What am I supposed to do now, Mistress Robin?", 9D9 asked. "Go see if you can get our guests something to drink and eat, will you?" "With pleasure", 9D9 walked away, her mechanic legs buzzing with every step. "So, I guess you all want to know what's going on here." she said to her passengers, taking a seat next to the nav-computer. Leonie looked at her and Robin knew she was about to scream. She got up from her seat. "Yes, you better explain yourself! Who the fuck are you? What is this mess you have drawn us into? This is kidnapping!" Her voice cracked. "Get your ass back on that seat and let her explain!", Colin jumped out of his seat and was surprised by his own reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." "It's allright"; Robin interrupted him. "I am gonna start from the beginning. Please let me finish before you ask me anything." She leaned back into her seat and her memories of the circumstances that got her to the earth came visible in front of her inner eyes like it was yesterday.

"My name is Robin Victoria Hawkings and I was born on a Planet called Dathomir. Dathomiri are special people. Over generations my people have been gifted with the greatest of all legacies: we are all force-sensitive. The force is an inner power. It is everywhere, in every plant, in every person. It's holding the galaxy together. Having access to the force helps me to jump that high, sensing your feelings, being faster. Sometimes I can see parts of the future if I meditate long enough. I am Jedi-Knight. 3 standard years ago I was giving a special assignment: I should go to earth to find out if the humans living there are ready to handle the fact that they are not alone in this universe. That's politics. Planets that are far away always get explored before we get in contact with the residents. I got that assignment because I made some wrong decisions in that time. I almost forgot who I am. I almost fell to the dark side of the force. The force not really has a dark side and a bright side but the choices we make lead the way. I was selfish, using my powers for the wrong reasons. The Jedi-Council thought it might be good for me to get back on track. And it really did. Not being able to use the force the way I was used to helped me realizing what I did wrong. Being among you remembered me of what it means to be human. To be alive. To be a Jedi. I really felt home.  
Two weeks ago Corran sent me a warning. The remaining imperial forces were still trying to set up their troupes. A Jedi-spy found that out but could not get the name of the next target. That's what they to: invading planets that can't fight them off. Taking their residents away, putting them into slavery, making soldiers outta them. They don't care about anything. They just can't see that this war is over. The new Republic is a stable society, and we won't allow the Empire to return. President Leia Organa Solo sent out the fleet trying to throw a spanner in their plans. Spies were sent to every planet that could be the target. That's how Admiral Sovv could show up here that fast. That's the story so far. I can't tell you when you can go back and what about your family and friends. I only know what happened so far because my men told me. We will have to wait until we get to the destination point." She exhaled loudly. Closing her eyes. She could feel that Colin wanted to do something. She opened her eyes, focusing him. "What is it Colin?" 9D9 came back with two tablets. She had prepared some food and 3 big cans of a common, non alcoholic drink. It tasted a bit like usual water with a splasher of strawberries and lemon. But Robin needed something stronger. Her guests took something to eat and this second Colin forgot all about his question. Now that he saw the food and everything, he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. "What is that?", he wondered. "This is Frag Snack Chips, Reythan Crackers and Bantha Burgers." "Sounds like I can't eat that."  
Robin got up from her seat: " The Reythan Crackers should be good. When we arrive at our destination, the medi-droid will want to see you anyway, they will fix this lactose intolerance thing you suffer from." She stretched herself and went through a door on her left side. Colin stared at the closed door for a second, trying to process what she just said. But his stomach distracted him from the thoughts sneaking up in the back of his head. Everyone ate as much as they could and 9D9 left two more times to get some more.

**Return to the core**

Robin took her clothes off. This was her cabin. Her home for so many adventures. Lowie had kept it clean all this time. She stepped inside the refresher. This felt so much better than the showers they have on earth. Warm and soft steam surrounded her. After a while she pushed another button and a minute later she was dry from head to toes. She felt great. She opened her small locker. Her clothes...Yes, now she could return to the core of her existence. Standing naked in her cabin she tried to find out what do wear. "What would he like...", she thought. "Stop that, you stupid cow!", she rebuked herself. She grabbed the bottle standing on a shelf next to the bed. Corellian Whiskey, she hadn't had some of that for too long. She took a great gulp out of the bottle. "Colin wanted to ask me something...", she thought. "But they all will want to ask me something." But Robin needed some time to think. Her chrono told her that they had 5 hours left before reaching their destination.

Meanwhile, in the launch, everyone started chatting. Clearly, this was unusual circumstances. 9D9 stood in her corner watching the humans and she could not understand why they are behaving so strange. "Excuse me, can I help you with anything? You all seem very disturbed.", 9D9 asked. Everyone looked at her with confusion in their eyes. "Why would we want to talk to a piece of junk?", a young girl named Michelle said. "I am sorry, M'am, but I am not a piece of junk. I am ED-9D9, Robot-Human-Contactor, build for protocol issues and I am fluent in 3 Million forms of communication. I know a lot of things. I could tell you stories from over 100 years ago. AND I have feelings, too. Even though this is just a program running inside me, I can feel!" The outrage in her voice was not deniable. Colin was surprised that metal and computer-chips could be capable of this. "What else will this world bring?", he wondered, realizing that this was not as bad as it seemed. Ok, he was worried about his friends and family but why not make the best out of this situation? Silence spread across the room as everyone started to let their mind wander. Even Bradley was quiet for a change. Everyone had a lot to process. All they could hear was the noise coming from somewhere in this ship. Sounded like this thing called Lowie and this droid had a lot to do.  
A door opened and Robin came back into the launch and...WOW she looked hot! Colin's mind stopped working immediately. Instead he could feel a movement in a place he knew it would make him uncomfortable. Her hair was held together by a little hair clip in the neck. But not completely, it only prevented that the hair fell into her face. The biggest part of it fell loosely down her back. She wore a black neckholder top, very tight, and shaping her body perfectly. He wondered what her cup-size was. The second he wondered about that he wanted to slap himself in the face. Being a man sometimes really sucked. Her black skinny trousers showed her muscular legs. Also she wore a belt with two holsters on each thigh. The weapons inside the holsters could be pulled within a second because they were exactly the height of her hands. Her lightsabre was attached to the right side of the belt. He also could see more "tools" but he didn't know what it was. She looked smoking hot. Their eyes met. "Lowie?", she yelled. A few moments later the big creature came into the launch. "How are we doing?" she asked. His answer was a wild apposition of growled and barked noises to his ears. [We gotta fix the fucking energy coupling again. We really need to get a new one, this one is making more and more problems.] "Yeah, ok, as soon as we reach civilization I gotta get a new one. But we gotta get that sucker fixed so we actually can REACH civilization." She turned around and a grid in the middle of the launch came out of the floor like a ghost was haunting the ship. Robin jumped down to whatever there was down there. Lowie got her a chest with stuff inside looking like tools and got down there himself. This was a good time to talk even though they had to squeeze themselves back to back into the maintenance tunnel. Robin started talking basic. "So, Lowie, what do I have to know."

Colin could hear working noises and something like a conversation from in there. "What are they talking about?" he said loudly, but more to himself. But 9D9 thought this was her chance to proof her skills. "Mistress Robin was away for quiet a time. Master Lowbacca is telling her about the recent events she missed. Oh, now he is telling her the story of the Kessel Spice-Mines incidence. Master Luke and some other Jedis along with Master Solo and the Rogue-Squadron...". "I think I don't want to know it that specific.", Colin interrupted the droid. "Oh, well, ok Master...Forgive me, but how do you want me to address you, Sir?" "Just Colin. And these are Bradley, Angel, Katie, Anthony, Richard, Leonie, Michelle, Linda and Lili.", he introduced everyone to the droid. "Well, thank you Master Colin. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance." "Can you tell us about this Stormtroopers and the new Republic Robin mentioned?", Angel asked. "Of course, Mistress Angel. I happened to be a witness of these events." So 9D9 started telling them about the rise of a Sith-Lord to be the Emperor of this galaxy, the rebellion against him, the fall of the empire and the built-up of the new Republic.

Lowie couldn't help it but smirking a Wookie smirk down in the tunnel. [I am glad that you are back. I thought I had lost you. When you left and no one knew when you would come back, I realized that this is more than a life debt.] Robin looked at him, tears in her eyes, knowing what her Wookie-Friend wanted to say. "I know, Lowie. I know. But leaving was the best thing I could do. Now I know that my actions led me too far into the wrong direction. Just one more wrong step and I would have become what I've sworn to destroy: a dark Jedi, worse, a Sith. Being on this planet and coming back here, it's now clear to me. I actually know who I am. I think I will be a better me. A better Jedi, a better woman, a better pilot, a better fighter, a better friend." Lowie nodded, his eyes showed nothing but the deep fondness they had for each other. They saved each others lives so many times, they saw so many things together, went through so many adventures together. This was truly more than a life debt. Robin really knew now, who she was.

**A new beginning**

The time passed by with the blink of an eye. An alarm signal startled her passengers up. "We are almost there." , Robin said, jumping out of the tunnel. Lowie crawled out behind her and the tools flew back into the chest and the grid flew back to its place. Colin took a look around and found his feelings expressed on the faces of his friends. Robin and Lowie didn't bother this at all. They went to the cockpit. "Ok, everyone, fasten your seatbelts.", Robin said via intercom. She had put her headset on and Lowie sat in , pushed some switches. "Return to Sublight in 5, 4,3,2,1..." Two handles got pushed up and the tunnel of light disappeared for the stars to return. "Rogue-Squadron, report", Robin demanded. One after another answered her. "Ok, defensive formation to escort the ships to the final point." Confirmations arrived and Robin activated the Revelation's weapon-system. You never could be too careful. The fleet jumped out of light speed and Admiral Sovv gave orders. "Rogues, we are done here. Let's go home." Their destination was hangar 5 at the belly of the Merciless. Robin and Lowie landed softly and left the cockpit. "So people, we have arrived at our destination. The troupes of Admiral Sovv will take over now. We, and especially I, have to report now. I will see you later." "Robin, what's gonna happen now? You can't just leave us now!", Angel said. "I am sorry.", Robin looked at them, one after another, and in Colin's eyes she could see a plead. "I will come back to you as soon as I can. But if you feel better, I will give you 9D9 to be at your side. She knows how to reach me at any time. Just go and do as they say. No one will harm you." She could feel their fear crawling into the darkest corners of her heart, she almost cried. But she really had to go.

9D9 happily escorted them to a staging area. They were asked to give the names of those they were missing to a line-up of droids like R4. After that they were asked to sit down and wait. Millions of people sat there. It was overwhelming. Colin wondered when he would see Robin again. Lost in thoughts he eventually fell asleep. He dreamt about Robin; her soft skin smelled like lavender with a note of sweat, but that made him even more wanting her. Her long hair slid through his hands. Her lips looked soft and red ... leaning forward, closing in on her face, he could feel the heat of her body ... he got closer and closer and..."Dude, wake up. I won't carry you around!", Bradley woke him ruggedly. "Man, why did you have to wake me up?" Colin grumbled. "We are moving, my friend.", Katie was faster in replying. "Where are we going?", Colin still was not quite awake and it felt getting up right now could bring him into a embarrassing situation. 9D9 teetered towards them: "Please follow me, Mistress Robin has managed that you get separate quarters." She walked by into a giant tunnel. Colin finally got up and followed his friends. The tunnel seemed never ending. Eventually they reached a lift and entered. Colin felt so lost around here. Every hallway looked exactly the same, the beings walking around looked like out of a fantasy. All of them were wearing the same uniform but the emblems were different. Maybe different positions. After quiet a while ,that almost seemed like an eternity, 9D9 finally opened a door and they stepped inside a huge room with bunk beds, something that looked like a kitchen and a door into another room that turned out to be similar to a bathroom. "Make yourself at home. And with this," 9D9 put a little cylinder on the table in the middle of the room, " you can contact me anytime. I have to run some errands. This is a communicator and with this button", she showed the button to everyone, "you activate it.". Having that said, she left the room.  
Katie and Angle and some of the other girls had started to search the lockers. But what they found was not pleasing. At least not for the girls. Boring dark overalls. Considering the last time he had showered and changed his clothes, this was the best he could get right now. So Colin tried to find out how the refresher worked. He was rather surprised by how likeable it was.

Meanwhile, Robin sat in a room on the other end of the big star destroyer, Lowie next to her. General Solo sat across the table. "Well, Captain Hawkings, you know me. I know the reasons you went to this planet but now we have to find out whether you being there gave the imps a hint where to hit next", he said. She knew Solo very well: wed to the president of the new Republic, father of 3 adorable Jedi-Kids, brother-in-law of the only man she ever loved. He had to pretend to be professional right now but she knew that he thought that this was a big piece of bullshit. It wasn't her fault the imps showed up on earth. On the contrary, if she would not have been there, no one would even know the earth existed and therefore no one would have come to aid. After 30 more minutes she and Lowie left the room. Solo followed them. "Come on, Hawk, what is going on? I can see that something is up." He jabbed her into the ribs, giving her his bad-ass smirk. "You read me like an open book, Han", she said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, a smuggler like me doesn't read fucking books!" Robin had to laugh out loud along with Lowie. This was a lie but an adorable lie. He actually was reading books to his kids but of course, that was a completely different matter.  
"I am not sure if I can tell you yet. I have to talk to Luke first. Where is he?", she asked. "Not here." Han said, grinning from one ear to the other, because he knew she was aware of the fact Luke wasn't on the ship. "Alright, he is on Yavin 4. Where else could he be?" "Ah, you never know. Maybe the force told him again about some place he has to be.", Robin said laughing. "Yeah, you never know. So this is some kind of Jedi-Bullshit, right?", Han said, and again he knew that this statement would be the reason for another fight with Leia. After all these years of being around Jedis and getting in touch with the force he still didn't know what to think of all of this. He just took it as a given. Robin sighted: "Yeah, it is. I can't quiet put my finger on it."

Knock knock on the door, Robin entered the quarter. "Hey everyone. Are you alright?", she asked, walking straight towards the kitchen. She started working on some machines. "I guess we are", Bradley said. They had been talking all the time and still they were really confused. "Do you have any kind of updates for us?", Colin asked, having a suspicious look in his eyes. He knew something. He knew it without knowing. Robin chewed on something that looked like some kind of a sandwich. "Well", she said between two bites, "your spies are not back yet. So there is nothing to tell about the condition of the earth. Whereas the search for friends and family is coming along quiet well. They are putting together the data and as soon as they are finished, the will come to each person and tell them what they've found out." She continued eating her sandwich, waiting for more questions. "Quiet a thing to organize.", Anthony said to himself. "It will be fine and with a bit of luck, you will be home on no time", Robin said. "But before that happens, I have to talk to Colin in person. It that's ok with you." she looked at Colin. "Yeah, why not." "Ok, let's go." Robin left the room, pointing Colin to follow her. They walked all the way back to her ship. Lowie and R4 were working on the hull and the words they picked up sounded like a fight. "What are they talking about?", Colin asked after he had seen a bright smirk on Robin's face. "Actually it's just a quarrel between techs.", Robin said. They entered the ship and went into the launch. "Please, take a seat Colin." Colin sat down, waiting for her to start.

"Ok, I dunno how to start ... Did you ever had dreams that came true? Strange feelings before something happened? Deja-vu's? Anything that would seem a bit strange?", she asked, looking keen. Colin had to think about that. But not as long as Robin would have expected. "Well..."he started slowly. "There might have been situations in which things had happened I thought they were rather strange .", he gazed at her insecure. He nodded like she wanted to say "go ahead". "My parents always said I have extremely good reflexes when it comes to catching stuff. I had dreams in the past that somehow came true but I never told anyone about that because it's insane." Colin words became faster and fevered, like he had been waiting to tell someone about that forever. "I always looked different so I didn't dare to tell anyone about this. They would have called me freak or worse." Robin got up and keeled in front of Colin, taking his hands. She could see tears in his eyes but he tried not to let them out. "It's ok. I know how you must feel. If you want to, we can do a few tests and if I am right, I can tell you what this is. And maybe you will be able to control it." She pulled him out of the chair, walked into the innards of the ship, still holding one of his hands. They stopped in a room that looked like the medical centre Colin had been in earlier. "What are we gonna do now?" "I just need a drop of your blood. I will test it for midi-chlorians." "What?", Colin asked confused, holding out a finger from his right hand so Robin stab it with a almost invisible needle. He barely could see where the needle pierced through the skin. "Luke, my teacher always said: ' Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you.' So, midi-chlorians are basically micro-organisms, that can be found in every living creature in this galaxy. The more a being has in its blood the higher the chances for this being to become a Jedi." Colin looked at her in shock. He had to lean against the wall behind him. "You mean, these is things you can do..."he stuttered. "Yes, you could do that too." Obviously this was too much for him, there was no need to reach out with the force to know how he felt. Robin could not help it but embracing him. She pulled him very close, holding him tight. He answered that by putting his hands on her back. So they stood there, feeling each others heartbeat very clear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps down her spine, sending a pleasant shiver through her body. That he could feel and it made him smile. Her face was so close, he just had to turn his face a little bit to the right. That thought made him blush, his blood was heating up. Robin felt his arousal. Grinning she turned her head to his face and their lips touched. Something that felt like an electric shock went through both of them like a flash.  
Their lips parted and they shared a greedy, passionate kiss. Colin's hands embraced her face, getting more excited by the second. An angry roaring made the whole ship quake. Lowie still stood on the top of the Revelation and Robin also could feel people coming towards them. She let go of Colin. "We are getting visitors", she said, leaving him standing on the wall in confusion. Outside she saw Admiral Ackbar, gathering all captains. The Mon Calamari always looked very graceful in his white uniform. Robin reached the circle of people at the right time. Achbar just announced: "...and so we can take everyone back to their planet. Get your ships ready and get those people back to earth."

**Decisions**

The people left, getting their ships ready and Robin went back to hers. Lowie had crawled down from the top, asking her: "When do you want to leave?" "Whenever we are ready", she replied, lost in thoughts and went back inside. Colin was where she left him. "Ok, let's see. The test is finished." She looked at the display, showing weird signs, inapprehensible for Colin. "Yeah, just as I thought. Your blood sample shows a very high concentration of midi-chlorians. So, basically, if you want to, you can become a Jedi. And a powerful too." Their eyes met and he only could nod. "We gotta go back to the others. Admiral Ackbar just told the captains to get their ships ready. It seems like we can get you back to your home. So I assume the damage is not that bad. But of course I have to get the reports first." Colin's mind was speeding. This was all too much for him. Robin on the other hand was completely in her world. She already went through the check lists, trying to find out what she needed. She went towards the cockpit, Colin following her. They crashed into Lowie in the corridor leading from the engine room to the cockpit. [We can't start this piece of shit. The energy coupling melted and the hyperdrive needs new coolant. And being on a fucking flagship, of course they don't have the coolant we need! We can't get this scrap heap of the ground], he roared in shyriiwook. "Fuck!", Robin punched the wall with her right fist, walking angrily outside. Colin rushed beside her: "What's wrong?" "This scrap heap is going nowhere today! Damn it! I love this ship but sometimes a real bitch. Plus the organization of the fleet has become worse than before I left! Now they even have not enough coolant for my type of ship!", Robin said all of this like one big curse. She was clearly upset. Colin had the impression he could FEEL her anger. But then again, everyone got out of their way, so everyone was aware of her mood. They knew her or they could see it by the way she moved. And of course her face as a mask of anger, her lips pressed together to a small line. Her lips, so soft, so hot...Colin had to get rid of this thought by shaking his head. They arrived at the quarters really fast and went inside. 9D9 obviously told them the good news already cos they were excited. "Are we really going back home? - How long will that need? - Can we go right now?" They started firing questions at her. Robin ignored them and turned to her droid: "9D9, please go and see if you can find a transporter that can admit some more passengers. The Revelation is going nowhere today. And tell Admiral Ackbar that I want my squadron ready, being the escort for the flight. Tell R4 to get our Stealth-X ready. " 9D9 left and Robin turned to the humans around her: " I can't bring you home. My ship is not ready. But you will be home very soon." "What about you?", Colin asked.

Tears ran down Robin's cheeks. "The earth never was my home. I loved the time there and will never forget it. I will never forget any of you or the people I've met. But I can't stay there anymore. I am really sorry. " Leonie stepped towards her: "You stupid, lying, simulating snake in the grass! Stop those fake tears! You've been fucking lying to me all this time! You ARE a bloody alien! How could you be such a fucking fake? I considered you as friend! And now it turns out you are nothing but a stupid alien captain, making friends with annoying giant cuddle toys that can't fucking talk and weird looking, talking pieces of metal? Are you insane? Jump in a lake! Go to hell!" Leonie left the room, leaving Robin in shock. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Ok, Leonie had some time to think about what happened but this was just not the way Robin wanted it to end. But reaching out into the force, she knew that trying to talk to her won't change anything. The only thing she could do was letting her go. Silence. No one talked. 9D9 came back and broke the silence. "Everything is taken care of, Mistress. The Admiral said to tell you, that he is glad to have you back and your squadron awaits you in hangar 10. And you, Ladies and Gentlemen, may follow me to Captain Solo's ship. He will bring you home." "Ok, people let's go.", Robin said and turned to the door, just assuming that everyone would follow her. She walked down the corridors, turning left and right, not paying attention to what was going on around her. She always liked Leonie a lot. Her words had been very painful. She felt like she betrayed everyone, but on the other hand, she had always known that this day would come. But she never had imagined it to be that so uncomfortable. She felt like she had lost something. Colin and the others hurried behind her. She walked so fast that they almost lost her, passing by strange looking beings. 9D9 tried to explain /to? them in short words how the different races were called: Duros, Bimms, Wookies, Barabel, Chadra-Fan, Devaronians, Zeltrons who looked like humans with pink skin and red or blue hair, Kiffar, Mon Calamari, Noghri, sepia-like looking Quarren, Ryn, Sullustans, Verpine, cat-like Togorians, Twi'leks. So many new impressions. Colin's mind was collecting all the data, like he would need that later on. The arrived in a big hangar and Robin finally stopped. "This is it. We have to say goodbye now." She looked so sad. Colin swallowed hard. Somehow his body was refusing this. He barely could move. One after another they hugged each other and finally Robin stood in front of him; she didn't say a word, just gazed at him. But words weren't necessary anyway. The hug seemed to take forever and as they finally let go of each other, Robin have him a little kiss on his cheek; tears were running down her face in torrents. "This is Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He and his co-pilot Chewie will get you back home safe and sound. And yeah, Chewie and Lowie are related, Lowie is Chewie's son. I wish you all the best in the galaxy. And maybe, perhaps, you will remind me as Robin, not as an alien freak." She was still crying as she turned around and went to a small door saying "Squadron lockers". The other just stood there, not knowing what to do. But then an even more giant Wookie appeared and growled something to them. "Master Chewbacca wants you to follow him inside", 9D9 translated. She went inside first. The ship looked very similar to the Revelation. Looking close at Chewie Colin could see what Robin meant: even though he didn't know anything about that species, Chewie looked like a bigger version of Lowie, their fur looked the same, had the same markings. A man with a cocky smile walked inside. "Hey everyone. Sit down, don't touch anything and be quiet. And if you are thinking about complaining to Robin, she already asked me to be nice to you and I AM nice to you, ok? I am Han Solo and this is my ship. I am the captain, I say what to do." Again the events came thick and fast. Just minutes later they were back in the dark space with nothing but small stars to light it up a bit.

Robin put on her orange jump suit over her regular clothes, took the helmet and went back outside to the hangar. The members of the Rogue Squadron already were waiting for her. They had already seen each other so there was no welcome necessary. "Rogues, you know our assignment. Let's go." They chatted and jabbered while going to their starfighters. Wedge said: "I missed flying with you, Robs", giving her a twinkle. She jumped into the cockpit of her Stealth-X, a special X-Wing fighter for Jedi. A star-flecked body of irregular, matte-black fiberplast that rendered it almost invisible against a background of stars, a special fuel, and almost no comms made this Starfigther almost invisible to any kind of sensors and only a Jedi could fly it cos the captain has to use the force to navigate as usual. They joined the transporters space, taking formation. "Rogue – Leader to Homecoming – Fleet, we are in position. Jump to lightspeed in 30 seconds", Robin switched to the squadron's channel: "Guys, hold formation at all time, X-Wings in attack position as soon as we leave hyperspace. The spies said the Imps have left but.." "Prudence is the better part of valour", a choir finished her sentence. She had to laugh. 5,4,3,2,1. She pulled back two handles and the stars turned into the well known and missed for so long tunnel of light that was so typical for the hyperspace. The flight to earth would again take about 5 hours, so Robin closed her eyes. After almost 36 hours she needed some sleep.

On board of the Millennium Falcon Colin tried the same but sleep refused to come. He constantly thought about what Robin said. Ok, not just what she said but also what happened between them. He wasn't the kind of guy falling for a girl that quick. It was irritating. And this Jedi-stuff...something inside him told him something. Maybe it was the midi-chlorians? He had so many questions about that. And he had an untamed desire. The noises inside the ship changed and they were back in the earth sun system. "We are part of the outer rim now", he thought. This was one of the many things 9D9 told them. "Guys, you are home. Just 5 five more minutes and you will walk on your planet again", Han yelled from the cockpit. Colin got nervous, for no obvious reason.

Meanwhile, Robin and her squadron were securing the space around Earth, making sure that no Imps had remained. "Robs, you are very quiet today. Is something not alright?", Wedge asked via comm. "I am not sure Wedge. I've been thinking about something since I got back to the fleet." "I hope you did not forget this: We are here for you, Robs", Biggs jumped in. "I know guys. I've missed you very much and this fact makes it even harder for me. I think my time as the Captain of the Rogue-Squadron is over. Wedge, you did an awesome job. Luke always wanted me to teach at the praxeum. And maybe I should do that. Being on Earth changed me." Saying this out loud made her sad cos she knew what her boys would say. Jenson was the first to say it: "You are an amazing captain. You are a great leader. We don't wanna lose you. But we thought something like this would happen." Now, that surprised her a lot. "What do you mean?", she asked confused. "Robin, you are a good person, a good jedi, a great tactician, warrior; everything you do you are good in. But you've forgotten something real important: you are also human and this job changed you. We can see how good the time you've been away must have been for you. So you should do whatever your heart or the force or whatever tells you. Just know this: you will always have a place in this squadron and you will always be a good friend to everyone of us." , Jenson continued. "Wow, guys, this is.." Robin had to stop cos once again tears were running down her cheek. "Hey Robs, if you really start teaching on Yavin 4, I'd come there too and let you be my teacher.", Corran said happily. She felt so much better. "Thank you, all of you. I will have to think about all of this and of course I have to talk to Luke before I will be able to make any decision."

The Millennium Falcon was landing soft on the surface of the Earth and Han shooed them out of the ship. Everyone was happy to be back, everyone was chatting and yelling in joy, wondering were their family and friends would be. But not Colin. He stopped on the ramp, making a weird face. Bradley turned back to him: "Come on, chap. We are home!" Colin shook his head. "No." Bradley looked at him in surprise: "What do you mean 'no'! Come on." "No as in: I am not coming. I can't. I have to go back." Now everyone just stared at him like he was ready for the loony bin. "WHAT? Are you completely nuts? Did something hit your weird head?", Bradley almost shouted. "There is something I have to do, something I have to find out about me. And I can't do that here.", Colin tried to explain. "Yeah, cos you wanna fuck this hot chick that saved our asses, that's more like it." Bradley said while rolling his eyes. "That is NOT what I want! Ok, yeah she is hot but she can teach me the things she can do. I could do that too! I want to learn that. And nothing you will say or do will change my mind. My decision is final."

**Home**

The moment Robin left the hyperspace she could feel his presence. And she knew he could feel hers too. She was so excited that she almost made an uneasy landing but she managed to avoid that in the last second. Jumping out of her fighters, she took of the helmet; her long black hair fell down her back in beautiful cascades. He smiled, the smile she had fallen for such a long time ago; the smile of the farmboy she had admired a long time ago before she even knew him. She remembered the first day she had met him: on her home planet, Dathomir, when he and Prince Isolder of Hapes came to rescue Leia. Turned out that they actually had to rescue a bit more than just the Princess back in the day…"Hey Farmboy", she said grinning. "Hey Witch", he replied and they embraced each other. "You look good", he said. "Oh, stop it. Let's go somewhere we can talk. There is much to talk about", she poked him into his ribs playfully.

They went to the chamber he had been assigned from the staff. "Ok, Robs. First things first: I've heard about this Earthling. Is he really force-sensitive?" "Yes, he is. I've tested his blood. He could become a powerful Jedi. But he went back to his home." "That's sad but not everything, right? Be mindful of your feelings, they can betray you.", he blinked with an amused look in his face. "Luke, this doesn't concern you!", she said with a deathly cold voice. "I know we are not like THIS anymore, Robin, but still I care for you. You and I share a deeper connection than anyone will ever be able to imagine. The force brought us together back in the day and some parts of this connection can never be broken again. So, if you don't want to, you don't have to admit it, but I can feel your craving for this man." She sighed and sat on a chair, resting her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees: "I dunno what the hell it is. But it doesn't matter anymore, he is gone. There are more important things to talk about…" And so they sat there for hours, talking about the future.

"Boy, just to make things clear: I am gonna get you back to the Merciless and you gotta figure the rest out yourself. I'm not a freaking space-taxi", Han said in his typical bad-ass former smuggler attitude to Colin. Having that said, Han went back to the cockpit, still mumbeling not very nice things just to blow of his steam, leaving Colin alone with his thoughts. He needed to know more about this force-thingy, needed to know what he was capable of. He always was the kind of person wanting to learn as much as possible. The use of this was unkown for now, but he would find out eventually. Plus, he needed to see Robin again, clearing his mind, his heart, his feelings. Maybe this was just a craving and after a hot night this was gone? Maybe it was something more? Maybe it has something to do with the force? He didn't know. After forever they arrived back at the Merciless and Han looked at him. "This boy looks as lost as Luke back in the day on Mos Eisley.", he said quietly to Chewie. The giant Wookie just nodded, grumbling something about seeing his son and left. "Great, now the boy is my job, or what?", Han lamented. "Hey Boy, what's your name again?, he said walking to Colin. The second Colin wanted to answer, Han continued: "Nevermind, I bet you want to see Robin. Well, I might have an idea where to find her and without me you won't get there anyway. So come on." Han just kept on blabbering all the way to the personal quarters of the staff, pointed to a door, like this was all Colin needed, turned around and left…still blabbering stuff. Colin looked at the door and before he could knock, the door opend. "Come on in", a male voice invited him. He entered. Robin sat on a chair and the man on the opposite of her…He was…He had…Colin could think of only one word describing the man: wise. Robin got up from the chair, looking rather shocked and surprised: "Colin, what are you doing here?" The man just smiled: "I think he is here to help you with that decision we just talked about." He also got up and reached his hand to Colin: "I am Luke Skywalker." They shook hands. "I am Colin Morgan. Robin, you said I could to what you can do. I want to learn that. That's why I came back." Robin still stood there like an advertising pillar, starring at him. Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, alright." Luke laughed really loud down from the heart. "Sounds like we are coming home with more than we left." Her eyes almost pierced Luke and Colin wondered about what they had talked before he came inside. "So, then let's get packing.", Luke said, shooing Robin and Colin outta the room with waving hands. Back in the corridor, Robin started walking while shaking her head: "You are insane! Why didn't you wanna go home? You could have gone back and lived the life you know. No surpises, no fights, no nothing." "No nothing? What does that mean?", Colin asked confused. "I am eager to learn everything I can and it seems like I have something inside me, that might help me in the future. Maybe I'll become a better person, I dunno yet. But I want find out." "Fine. Whatever. But I can't be your bloody teacher", Robin looked down at the ground and she looked disturbed. "Why?", Colin was confused. "Why? WHY?" She stopped and turned to him, her voice was loud, almost screaming. She realized that, lowered her voice and stepped very closely to him. "We both know that there is something between us. I don't fucking know what it is, but I am sure of this one thing: We are gonna end up in bed, one way or another. And to be honest, I am afraid of the outcome." She turned back and walked away. Colin followed her but with a bit a slight distance. Her honesty was shocking.

Back in the hangar, Robin barely acknowledged his presence; she talked to pilots, worked on her ship with Lowie, dragged stuff into the ship, gave 9D9 instructions and and and...Colin felt tired. He sat on a big metal box, trying not to be in somebody's way. Everyone seemed so busy. 9D9 came up to him. "Master Colin, Mistress Robin asked me to take you inside the ship and show you the guest-cabin in case you want to rest." "Indeed, I could use some sleep. Thank you, 9D9." "You are welcome, Master Colin. It is my duty to help wherever I can. You know..."The droid kept on talking until Colin laid down on a bunk bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to organise everything necessary for the take off. Luke had given her a list of supplies the praxeum needed. She looked at her Data-Pad. Her cargo hold where full by now. But what about her X-Wing? Lowie obviously read her mind: [We could use a trailing cable to get the X-Wing to Yavin 4. Or you could fly it there yourself.] Robin thought about it a second. Luke came here with his old X-Wing. It's been quiet a while since they flew together..."I think I will get the X-Wing there myself. 9D9 can take care of the passenger." [Yeah, better she is bothering him than me. You've left me alone with this talking weird professor for long enough], Lowie said jokingly, poking her into the ribs, which made her almost fall over cos a Wookies-Poke was very powerful even if they did it with just one finger. He caught her and took her in his big giant arm. [And when we are on Yavin...] "we will go into the jungle, camping." She finished the sentence for him. Lowie let a cosy purring out, satisfied with what would be in his future. Robin had missed the adventures with Lowie, sitting by a fire on a foreign planet, danger in their necks, always something coming after them while they where trying to finish an assignment. She went inside the Revelation; it was time. Walking towards her cabin, she could feel Colin sleeping down in the ship. She took her black, jump-suit like battle dress out of the locker. Tight legs, sleeveless, a bit like a muscleshirt on earth would look like, the black fabric was shining so it looked like a mix from leather known from Earth and a bit like made from Latex. The tool-belt sat loosly on her hip, her black boots looked a bit mouldy but she had worn them in so many fights, so many times in her life, that they felt like a part of her. "Shoes are a Sith-Weapon made to hurt our feet very bad", Robin remembered a young jedi-apprentice named Tahiri say on Yavin. The young girl refused to wear shoes. Making sure she had everything she would need, she took her long-sleeves cloak and put it on. The hood fell deep in her face. Now she looked like a Jedi again. But of course she had to take the cloak off again in order to put on the orange flight-jumpsuit she needed to fly her fighter.

She stepped outside the ship, turning to her X-Wing as Luke approached her. He had gathered everyone in the hangar, they formed a circle around the two. Luke looked at her: "Robin Victoria Hawkings, your way was not an easy one." Robin was confused, did not know what this meant. Luke continued: "Born on Dathomir the force always was strong in you. You've been a smart youngling and you became an amazing Jedi, both skilled with the force and combat. It is not a secret to say that I in person always thought as one of best students I ever had. You've been tempted by the dark side of the force. But you passed the test and came back as a better person. You came back a Master of the Force. Therefore I officially award you the title of a Jedi-Master. From now on you shall be known as Master Robin Victoria Hawkings." Luke bowed deeply before her and the others around started clapping and cheering. Robin could feel the tear of joy running down her cheeks. She just stood there and nodded. "And now we should get going", she said instead of anything else. Everyone burst into laugther; this was typicall Robs, she never could deal with any kind of compliments. So she just jumped into her X-Wing, getting a final greeting from Admiral Ackbar, who told her she could come back anytime and he will keep her in mind for special forces assignments. She had to smile. Luke went outside the hangar with his X-Wing, followed by Chewie and the Dark Revelation , Robin was last. The course was set, everything was ready and they jumped into lightspeed. Towards Yavin 4. Towards Robin's old new home. Towards Luke's home. Towards what would soon be Colin's new home.

**Revealment**

The red gas giant of Yavin in the blue sky along with the million shades of green of Yavin 4 made an extraordinary few. Robin sat on the platform on top of the praxeum and absorbed the force and the life. Yavin 4 was so full of life, she wouldn't be surprised if the force would become visible. The last two months she had been training the younglings and had improved her own force-skills. Tionne's researches and the discovery of a new holocron brought so many new things to the light, so many things to learn and understand to be become a better Jedi. While doing so, she completely avoided Colin. She had it under control, the craving.

Colin made great progress. Instead of trying to understand everything about the force he was told, he just did what his teacher Kam Solusar told him and it worked. Kam said he was good. And by doing the exercises one question after another answered itself. The only way to undestand the force is to get to know it, how it works, what it does. "Be mindful of your feelings, Colin. They might get you into trouble", Kam said while Colin was levitating five stones. "You keep saying that, Kam, but I don't see how my feelings can get me into trouble." "Other force-sensitives can feel the state of your mind. And the mind is the Jedi's greatest weapon. Distraction makes you vulnerable. In the old Order of the Jedi relationships were forbidden. Do you understand why?" This was what made Kam a good teacher: he gave a part of an explanation to let you figure out the rest. Colin was thinking for a second before he answered: "Love can distract you. Love can turn into jealousy. And that will lead to the dark side." "That's right. The new Order, which is us", Kam made a gesture with his hand including the temple to show that what he meant, "has different rules. But these rules bring great respondsibility. I can feel that there is something inside you. What is it?" Colin sighed and the stones fell down on the ground. "It makes me uncomfortable to talk about it. But I know I can trust you. It's Robin. From the second I saw her I wanted her. She is always on my mind and I don't know why or what I can do about it. She feels the same about me, she told me that. And she also told me, that this is why she can't be my teacher. Now that we are here, she is avoiding me. But I feel like this is getting worse with every passing day." Kam just sat there, looking thoughtful. "Sometimes the force is trying to tell us something. Maybe this is the force's way of telling you that you should be together. The reasons might remain unknown forever. But it also could be just a human thing. I'd say, there is only one way to find out." "Robin doesn't want that", Colin said while getting up and looking rather pissed. "She is so rejecting." Kam laughed: "That's Robin. Whenever something's going on she doesn't understand she gets like that until she figures it out. Go and talk to her. Maybe you can figure it out together without getting in any kind of trouble." Kam got up smiling, giving Colin a friendly slap on the back and went inside. Colin remained there, staring at the red gas giant of Yavin in the blue sky.

She could feel him coming to her chamber. And she didn't like it. "He's fucking everything up!", she thought. Before he could knock on the door, the door opened itself and Colin could feel Robin using the force. He was getting better at this. "Come on inside ", she said roughly. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She was resting on her bed, the eyes to the ceiling her hands behind her head. Colin sat down on the floor cos the praxeum's chambers where simple: a bed, a little closet and a small table. That was it. "Robin, we need to talk about what is going on here. I know you are avoiding me but I don't understand why. And it seems as if you might know something I don't know and that is just not fucking fair." She remaind silent for a while. "You are right, Morgan. I know something. But as it happens, I aquired this knowledge just today." She got up from the bed and went towards the door. "Come on, I will show you." Colin was confused but he followed her through the endless corridors down into the great hall where the meetings were held. And this was also the place the holocorns were kept safe. Only the masters knew where they were hidden and how to get to them. The holocrons were precious, a remnant from passed times, holding old and important knowledge within them.  
"Maybe I should wait outside", Colin said but in this second Robin gave a wave with her hand and all of a sudden she held the holocron in her hands. Colin gasped in surprise and Robin rewared that with a bold smile. "Much to learn you have", she recited Luke's teacher Yoda. She sat down on the ground, pointing Colin to do the same. Putting the Holocron down in front of them she said: "The knowledge you will get now might shatter your believes. I'm having a big fucking problem to get my head around it and I've been dealing with force-issuses way longer than you. So be warned." This being said, she activated the Holocron by petting over the top of it and using the force in a way, Coling didn't understand. The gatekeeper appeared: "Jedi! May the Force be with you! I am Bodo Baas, at your service. Bodo Baas knows all probable futures, from his time until a time lost in mists and shadows… I can help you." Being interactive, they now could talk and communicate with Bodo. "I am Jedi-Master Robin Hawkings. I am here again to ask for your help." "Welcome again, Robin. I knew you would come back so soon. What is it you want to know?", Bodo replied. "Tell Padawan Colin about the prophecy you told me this morning." , Robin demanded. Bodo nodded in a sophisticated way and said: "The prophecy of the Keeper of the Darkness, as you wish."

**Truth or Dare**

He woke up, wet from the sweat. Again he had a nightmare. Every since he found out about that strange prophecy he had trouble sleeping. Because the truth was too much to take. He, a simple guy from Earth, will bring a nemesis into the galaxy? Robin said: "Simple? You are far from being simple." It was unbelievable. But what could he do? Some other people seemed to believe he was special too. The night after Robin showed the Holocron to him chaos took over the Praxeum. They looked like usual beings from the Galaxy. Two humans, a Twi'lek and a Zabrak. At first, Colin thought they were Jedi but soon it turned out that they were something else. They started attacking the students and everyone in their way; they didn't care whether it was a Youngling, children too young to be an actual threat, or Jedi-Knights. They tried to kill all of them. But it was four versus about 20 trained Jedi. They didn't stand a chance. But they still did try. Master Luke, Kam, Tionne and Robin were able to catch one of the intruders alive and interrogated her. The Twi'lek woman said nothing but still the Masters of the Force were able to find out what they wanted to know. Little movements in the face and little waves in the force told them everything. Not assassins but kidnappers, that's what the intruders were. They had come to get Colin. Never before he was so scared. But the Jedi-Masters kept reminding him that fear was the pathway to the dark side. So he had to face his fear and let it pass through him. When the fear was gone, only he would remain. And they spoke the truth as usual. Laying in a cabin of the Dark Revelation, his eyes towards the ceiling, he still was trying to get his head around all of that. His genes were the key to the rise or fall of the antagonists of the Jedi: the Sith. With the help of his genetic code they would be able to create a creature that would precipitate the galaxy into ruin. And that could not be allowed to happen.

Robin was sitting in the cockpit of her ship, Lowie had disappeared somewhere in the ship, 9D9 and R4 were having a ridiculous discussion in the launch. Luke had been thinking a long time about how he could address this topic. But however he would do it, Robin would scream at him. So he just went into the cockpit, closed the bulkhead behind him and sat on the co-pilot's seat. Robin was staring at something he could not see. "Robin, we need to talk about that. And we need to do it now.", he said softly. Her reaction was entirely different to what he had expected. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I dunno what to do, Luke. This is almost too much to take. Colin is the man that could bring darkness over the galaxy and I could be the woman responsible for it to happen. If only I never had come to Earth." Luke just embraced her. The Gatekeeper Bodo Baas had told them not just that Colin was the one the Sith had been looking for since the death of Luke's Father, Darth Vader, but also that the person who had found him, Robin in that case, would be the woman to carry that child full time. The question was why the Sith intruding the Praxeum were only looking for Colin. At least it had seemed that way. So there she was now, laying in Luke's arms like so many times before and one thing became clear to her: the thing she had felt when meeting Colin, this desire, was a hint of the force and it was good that she had not given into the craving. She rather would cut out her own womb before becoming pregnant with the destroyer of the galaxy. "You can't change that anymore, Robin. The force had a reason to bring you to that planet and now we have to find out how to avoid this chaos. And in the past we've been a fucking good team, so I am sure we can work this out." Robin had to laugh so loud and hard and very dirty in his arms: "Luke Skywalker, this was suggestive!" She could feel Luke blush. After all these years he still was this shy, innocent farmboy she loved. Yeah, she still fucking loved him. He was the only man for her. Their connection was beyond the usual connection of a couple. The force had taken them to another level. "Yeah, it was", he confessed. "But it's the truth. And getting away from Yavin 4 was a good start. Now we have to think about our next step. And we have to talk to Colin. He hasn't said a word since we left." She sighted: "I know. This must have shaken him very deep. Understandable. I wonder how your father must have felt back in the day when he found out that he was the Chosen One." "We know what this prophecy did to him: he fell to the dark side but in the end, he fulfilled his destiny. And that's what makes me nervous", Luke mumbled into her hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now, let's go talk to him.", she freed herself from his arms, got up and went out of the cockpit. Luke followed her like the protective shadow he was.

Walking the innards of the ship towards the cabin Colin was in Robin reached out with the force and touched his presence. He was confused, she could feel that. But also she received a sign that they could come in, so she didn't bother knocking at all. "Hey Colin" she said and sat down on the ground. Luke did the same. Colin sat up on the bed, looking rather awful: "I know why you are here. And I want you to listen to me before you say anything." Robin and Luke nodded. "Ok, I've been thinking for quiet a while now and there are not many options. Becoming their slave, being on the run forever, hiding out somewhere or ending my life. These are the options. Two outta this four things I don't wanna do: dying or becoming a slave. But if there is no other way, I'd rather die. Being on the run is quiet difficult. So I need your help in finding a safe place for me to hide forever. Even though I don't like this though, I don't see another way. 9D9 told me about the possibilities of using my DNA, so there is no use in making me a eunuch." He sighted and continued: "Robin, now that I know why I am attracted to you our kiss freaks me out" Robin could feel a wave of shock and surprise coming from Luke but she ignored it. Colin could feel it too judging by his mimic. "I am sorry that I've brought this upon you." Colin said. "But I couldn't have prevented it from happening anyway, I know that now. So, tell me your mind, both of you please." He leaned back to the wall, waiting for Luke and Robin to answer. Luke was the one to be over the shock of Colin's words. "Well, I see that Kam has trained you well. You've realized the power within you and around you and you already behave like a true Jedi-Knight. It's time you build your own lightsabre. You will need it. There are several options where we could hide you and you still would have a life. I will try and reach some friends to see what we can do. Our hasty departure didn't give us much time to plan anything. Five days obviously have been enough for you to understand the difficulty of this situation. You've made your decision and I will accept that. It's the best thing to do." Luke got up from the ground and left the room. His part in this now was to find a safe haven. Robin remained on the floor, tears in her eyes. "You know, Colin", she started, "this is hard for me. I only can imagine how hard all of that must be for you. First you find our planet attacked, then you find out that you have special gifts and then you are confronted with an ancient prophecy that makes you the father of darkness. I could not be more proud of you and I could not be more sad for you. I can only hope for you to still find a happy life. And I feel like I brought this upon you. And both of us are wrong to be sorry. All of this had to happen someway. Now we have to be strong and face this together." "Hang on a second", Colin interrupted her. "Face this together! What do you mean with this? You certainly will not stay with me, wherever I will find a place to hide. You will go back and live your life. You still have a LIFE! You and Luke have a great future ahead, I can see that." Robin lowered her head, looking at the floor. "I still feel like I shouldn't leave you alone. AND I know that it would be wrong cos we would be tempted to have sex even though we know what would come outta this. But the attraction is still there, I know you can feel that. Don't deny it. Depending on what place our new home will be I will decide what to do. You won't stay there alone. Being ready for your knighthood doesn't mean that you are ready to face a Sith by yourself." I am sure I will be fine Robin." Colin said angrily. "This is ridiculous..."Robin started this sentence and was interrupted by a vision the force send her in this moment. She saw Colin standing on rocky ground, holding a yellow lightsabre in his hands. It was his lightsabre, she could tell. Two dark beings approached to him, both with red lightsabres in their hands. Nowadays the colour of the lightsabre didn't mean anything anymore but back in the day of the old order red was the colour of the Sith. And she knew that those two were Sith. They said something to Colin and he shook his head. It was clear what they wanted: come with us. And Colin declined. His fate was destined. He fell down a descent. The two Sith were standing on the edge, looking down and then at each other. She could hear their words clearly: Pity, but we still have his blood." They jumped down into the canyon in order to get what they needed. The vision blurred and was gone within the blink of an eyes. Robin gasped and realized that Colin and Luke were sitting next to her, talking and asking her stuff. "I am fine", she said with a rough voice. "What did you see?", Luke asked. "See?", Colin asked and Luke explained a Jedi's ability to see possible futures. While the men were talking about that, Robin got up and went to the galley to get herself a drink, a strong drink. After that she locked herself in her cabin. Emperor's Black Bones! What could she do now? This was one possible future, but was it the truth? Which events would lead to that? Could she dare to let things happen like that?

**The future**

"So this is how they got here? This is how they came to Nirauan? And what happened then?", the little girl sitting on the floor bombarded the woman with questions. Allana Solo smiled to herself, her grandparents Han and Leia told her that she had been the same when she was a little Jedi-Child.

"Your mother's vision showed her what would happen. The only thing she didn't know was when and on which planet. The whole thing was very disturbing but they had to go somewhere. Somewhere the Sith-Assassins would not find them. Her teacher had been on Nirauan before so he knew how difficult it was to get there and that the Chiss would be thankful to have one or even two Jedis around. Why is a completely different story for another day. The decision to come here was made pretty quickly. Baron Soontir Fel welcomed them..." The little girl with the black hair and blue eyes interrupted Allana: "That's Jagged's father, right?" "Yes", Allana answered. "It's rude to interrupt people while they are talking, you know?", she winked at the girl. "Anyway, they found a new home here. Your mother and your father continued training his skills and also both of them became teachers to those who wanted to learn. About three months had passed when your mother had another vision. This vision was nothing bad. This vision made her realize this: the prophecy Bodo Baas had told them was like her visions just ONE possible future. There was still the chance of changing what would come. So, your birth could either bring darkness over the galaxy we know or could herald the brightest time the galaxy had seen so far. Oh, stop looking like that, this is no reason to be afraid. You certainly won't bring darkness over the galaxy." Tears were running down the little girl's cheeks. "They almost died because of me", she said silently. "Allana sat down next to her and embraced her: "Yeah, they almost did die. But they didn't. After your mother had this vision she went outside for a long walk and she found the rocks she saw in an earlier vision. It was at this moment she realized? how to change the future. Back at the fortress she created a tactical plan with the Fels and Jaina, who was around then for visiting Jag. After the plan was done, all she could do was waiting. And, by this time, your father didn't know anything about that plan. The day came and the sensors showed a ship approaching. According to the plan no alarm was given. The ship landed far away from the fortress, so it was clear that whoever had come would take a few days to get here. Around this time your father started having heavy nightmares. And I mean nightmares, no visions. Nightmares send by the intruders. 5 days later your mother could feel a threat coming closer. It was time. She sneaked outside and hid herself not only for the eyes to see but also shutting down her presence in the force." Eyes blue like the oceans of Alderaan widened, staring at Allana in surprise but also showing the cheeky side of the child. There was not telling whether she had that from her mother or her father. Probably both, which would someday become a problem in terms of the Jedi this girl would become. She'll be a very forward, very loud, very extroverted person. Fun to be around, but a pain in the ass for her enemies. Allana just had to smile. "Mom is so smart. She kicked their asses, didn't she?", the girl said. Allana burst into laughter: "Wait and listen. Patience is a Jedi's virtue! While your mother was hiding, your dad woke up due to the nightmares again. But not fully, it was more like sleepwalking. By the time he fully had woken up he stood outside on a rocky ground, not knowing how he got there and what he was doing there. A voice behind him said: "One wrong move and you are dead." Slowly he turned around and saw two people with yellow eyes standing there. Sith, one human, one Bothan. "Alive or dead, I am worth quiet a bit to you, right?", your dad replied with a cheeky grin on his face. His eyes were blue fire. Within the last months he had built his first own lightsabre and he got used to always carrying it with him, even when he was asleep. He pulled it out of his sleeve. "Now, come on. Just come with us", the Bothan said and his white fur was moving in the gentle blow of wind. But your dad just shook his head and activated his yellow lightsabre. So did the Sith. Your father knew that despite his training he couldn't fight them both. So there were only two things he could do: separate them or surprise them. Maybe both at once. He stepped back and with a big smile on his face saying "come and get me" he fell down a decent. Using the force your mother taught him, he landed softly on the deep ground beneath him. Almost too soft. But there was no time to think about that, he needed to find a place to hide and to prepare a trap for his followers. Looking around he found himself trapped. This was not how he had imagined it to be. So it seemed like your mother's earlier vision would come true. So he prepared himself. He could not allow them to take him with them, not alive, not dead, not in pieces and not with a drop of his blood. He closed his eyes, letting the force flowing through him, feeling each and every being around him, the stones, the plants, the Sith. They jumped down, one of them landing on his right side, one on his left. "Most impressive", the human said. And your dad burst into this loud, cheeky laughter you have inherited from him and said: "Copying Darth Vader. Can't you think of something better?" That teased the Sith. Both attacked him simultaneously. Three lightsabres were glooming in the darkness. A few strokes and feints were shared to test each other." The girl gasped in fear, shaking a bit, chewing on her lips. "What does your mom always tell you about this nervous behaviour of yours?" Allana asked. "A Jedi always is calm. Nervousness leads to fear, and fear is the dark side." Saying that, the girl closed her eyes and let go of those feelings. After a deep breath she opened her eyes again and was completely calm. She was so strong with the force. Allana nodded: "Very good. So, the fight became faster and really deadly. The Sith were attacking your dad from two sides, which made it very difficult for him to defend himself. So he had to get them both on one side. The problem was that they could sense each move through the force before he did it. But also luck was with him and some stones fell down from an edge of the decent, forcing one of the Sith to move closer to the other. This was the second your dad had been waiting for. Both of them in front of him. Gasping and sweating he stood there, realizing that he was bleeding from several wounds, preparing himself for his final attack. One way or another, this would be over within seconds. He focused and all of a sudden a double-bladed lightsabre appeared in the air high above them, seperated into two single blades, came down very very quickly, basically cutting but Sith in half while landing on the ground. Your mother deactivated her lightsabres, putting them back together to be one, hanging it on her belt and smirking at your father like she was insane. "Did you really think I would let you die or let them have you?" she asked him. "How the hell did you know? Oh, wait, a vision, right? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and also deactivated his lightsabre. "Cos telling you would have changed everything. And I didn't want this to change", your mom replied, walking towards him, grabbing his face and then she kissed him." The child got up from the floor and ran around the room, cheering and jumping and clapping: "Yay! They always have been a rocking team! Woohoo!" "Yes, that's right, child. Now you know the story of how your parents came together. So it's time for you to go to bed.", Allana told her. But the child shook her head: "I still don't know how that changed everything!" Smart child. "True", Allana said. "By coming to Nirauan and changing the course of the future the way your mother did, you could be born and raised in an environment that would teach you good. Because it's not the force having a good and a bad side, the force just is. It's those using the force and through the decisions they make, they might fall to the dark site. But you will become a good Jedi now. Your mother saw this possible future. And now it came true." Allana also got up from the floor. "And now, little lady, bed time."

Allana just had left the bedroom, and was just about to close the door behind her, when the door to the apartment opened and loud and funny chattering reached her ears. The child came running through the door towards her parents: "Mom, Dad! You are back!" She jumped and her dad caught her so he and his wife could embrace her. "Mom, Dad, Allana told me the story of your meeting. That's so cool." The humans in their Jedi-Clothes were laughing. Her mother said: "Yeah, a pretty exciting story, don't you think? But you should be in bed by now. Give your daddy a kiss." Clearly not agreeing with this the girl kissed her dad and her mom. "Good night, Nelani", her dad said. She smiled and went to bed without another word. Allana excused herself and left the apartment. The adults changed their clothes, ate something and finally went to bed. "This assignment was easy, don't you think", the man started talking as they always did when going to bed. "COLIN! Don't get cocky!" his wife replied, poking him into his ribs. He laughed and they ended up having a playful fight, also using the pillows. After a while they both were lying there, holding each other very close. "You know Robin, I can't believe that all of this happened 10 years ago. It only seems like yesterday that you were standing among all this fans." Robin nodded: "I know. And after all this time I hope I still have a surprise for you.", she said cryptic. "What is it this time?" Colin asked her, his voice showing signs of desperation cos he knew that surprises coming from his wife always took them to chaos. "More chaos, as you already suspected.", she replied snickering. "Oh no, what have you done?", he asked almost not to hear. "The question should be: what have YOU done!" Robin was laughing loud and clear now, tears running down her cheeks. Colin sat up on the bed, focusing her with his eyes and with the force and he felt how she screened herself from him. "What..."he started a sentence but was stopped by a finger on his lips. She grinned at him: "I am pregnant Colin. And I told you what would happen to you, if we ever do this again." They both burst into loud laughter.

THE END


End file.
